


When You're Not Around, I Tira-miss-u

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but badly), Baking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: Steve tries to make tiramisu for his boyfriend Tony as a way to propose, but it all goes horribly wrong.





	When You're Not Around, I Tira-miss-u

**Author's Note:**

> This is horribly self-indulgent, adorable, domestic fluff, with nervous Steve, and I love it.
> 
> Thank you to [Rise](https://riseup-eyesup-wiseup.tumblr.com/) for cheer reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve sighed out in relief when Tony finally walked out the door. He was supposed to have been gone almost two hours ago, but he kept getting distracted. Steve couldn’t really complain that Tony was mostly getting distracted by him, but it was still frustrating.

He had figured out Tony’s schedule perfectly, so he knew exactly how much time he had and when he needed to start if he was going to succeed in his venture. But now, because Tony was Tony, and honestly, he was sort of an idiot for not expecting this, Tony was gonna be late and the entire schedule was gonna be off.

He checked the clock and groaned. It was almost noon, and Tony was probably going to be back around 7, and that barely gave him enough time to do everything. He would just have to keep Tony from the fridge until the tiramisu was cooled off enough.

The tiramisu that he had yet to even attempt making.

He sighed and hurried to the kitchen. He had been hiding ingredients in the back of the fridge and cabinet for days, not that he really needed to, in hindsight. Only when he was trying to keep Tony from seeing the stuff in the fridge did he realize how little Tony actually came to the fridge for food, usually opting for anything pre-packaged and quick to eat.

The thought of that filled Steve with indignance, but it would have to wait for another day.

He got all the stuff out and tried not to panic. He had read the recipe multiple times, there was no way he could mess it up. All he had to do was follow the instructions and everything would come out fine.

Turns out, attempting tiramisu when you’ve never cooked anything fancy in your life was quite difficult. The prep work and mixing was only supposed to take 30 minutes, but he ended up spending almost that long trying to figure out what the hell stiff peaks meant. Altogether, getting everything prepared took him about an hour.

Once it was layered into cups, all he had to do was wait. Each cup went into the fridge, strategically hidden so Tony was unlikely to even glance at it. The recipe said to wait 4 to 6 hours, so he was gonna try for 5 and hope that was good enough.

If this didn’t work out, Steve was gonna scream.

\----

Everything was perfectly set up. Amazingly, but not surprisingly, Tony had simply come up to give him a kiss before retreating to the workshop, so he had time to check on the dessert and set up their dinner.

The table was candlelit, of course, and he had spaghetti ready on the counter, as well as Tony’s favorite garlic bread, specially ordered from that one Italian restaurant he loved so much. All that was left was the tiramisu to be brought out after their dinner.

When Tony finally came back up, actually clean for once, Steve nearly squealed.

“Stevie, what’s all this?” Tony was smirking, as he so often did, but Steve had learned to see the softness behind it.

“Dinner. I know you’ve been really stressed with SI stuff lately, so I thought I could make you dinner, we could just have a little date night.” He smiled softly, hoping his nerves weren’t too obvious.

Tony chuckled a bit. “It looks amazing, dear. Let’s sit down. I’m excited to see what you’ve concocted for me.”

Steve laughed quietly and grabbed the covered dish from the counter. He set it in the middle of the table, and the surprise and joy in Tony’s eyes filled him with pride.

“Damn, you made all this?”

“Well, the spaghetti, yeah. The garlic bread is from Marea’s. I know it’s your favorite, there’s no way I would have been able to recreate that bread, it’s amazing.”

Tony was smiling brightly now, his eyes shining in a way that they rarely did, and Steve really felt like this was gonna be a wonderful night.

\----

With all the talking they did, it was almost an hour before Tony was finished. Steve could have eaten more, but he was so worked up with nerves that he thought he might vomit if he ate anything else.

“Wow, Cap not going in for seconds, that’s new,” Tony teased, grinning up at Steve.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m saving room for dessert.” As soon as the words were out, he knew how Tony was going to take it. Sure enough, within seconds, there was that devilish smirk and the classic eyebrow waggle, but Steve was getting up and clearing the table and hurrying to explain himself.

“No, okay, I mean, yes, later, but I did actually make dessert. Get your mind out of the gutter, Stark.” Tony just smirked more, so Steve leaned down to kiss him before going to open the fridge.

He pulled out the two glasses and couldn’t hold back the swell of pride. They looked like they had cooled and set up nicely. With a grin, he carried them both over to the table and set one down in front of Tony.

“Oh, wow, you made… tiramisu? This is a very Italian dinner, dear.”

Steve smiled, even blushing a little, and shrugged. “It’s pretty much your favorite cuisine, so. Go on, try it. This is my first time making anything like it, I wanna know if it’s good.”

Tony gave him a fond look, then grabbed his spoon. He seemed hesitant, but he dug in, getting a big spoonful and shoveling it into his mouth.

There was a brief moment where he froze. He tried to cover it quickly, but Steve noticed, of course. Tony’s face was the very definition of disgusted, even for just a second, but he clearly didn’t like it. Still, Steve saw him start chewing, saw him swallow, even as his eyes watered and he watched the glass with distrust.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out, as he obviously tried to figure out how to phrase the rejection. Steve beat him to the punch.

“You hate it don’t you? It sucks, of course, it does, god!” Steve huffed and flopped down into his chair.

“No, Steve, it doesn’t suck, it just… it’s not what I was expecting, but it’s fine, it’s not that bad!” Tony tried to reassure him, but it was useless. If anyone could see past Tony’s lies, it was Steve.

“You don’t have to do that, Tony. I know it’s bad, though I have no clue what I did. Just give it to me, I’ll throw it away.” He stood up, discouraged and frustrated, and took the glass right out of Tony’s hands.

Before he could get far, though, Tony stopped him by grabbing onto the pocket of his pants. Almost right away, the small black box forced its way up and out. Damn these tight ass jeans, they wouldn’t hold anything!

He went still, almost thinking that if he didn’t move Tony wouldn’t see him. After almost a minute of silence, he heard shuffling and finally turned to look at what Tony was doing next to him.

Tony was on one knee. Holding out the ring box. And oh god, Steve was gonna have a heart attack, this was just so much, was this actually even happening?

“Tony…”

“No, hush, silly, I’m proposing to you.” Tony grinned, way too cheeky for the situation, and continued, “I love you, Steve, I really do. And you know that I’m no good at the emotional speech thing, so I’m just gonna say it. Will you marry me?”

And then Steve was crying and nodding and Tony was kissing him and everything was beautiful and he couldn’t be happier.

“How about tomorrow I teach you how to actually make tiramisu?”

He laughed through the happy tears and nodded, leaning down and burying his head in the crook of Tony’s neck.

He had Tony, and Tony had him.


End file.
